Have You Ever
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Logan and Carlos plot to get the people they're crushing on, Kendall and James, drunk. Will it succeed? Will the two love them back? Mega-slash alert! Male on Male action! Major Kogan and Jarlos!


**Hello! I'm back~! Heres a little something that I thought about :3 I've read a few fanfics where Logan and Carlos can't hold their alcohol, and I find this odd. Three of my friends (who get wasted every other weekend) are _smaller _then both of them, and can out drink two guys that weigh two hundred and fifty. So! I've decided to a do.. a little reverse deal. :3**

Carlos and Logan were both sitting on the orange couch of 2J. They were waiting for Kendall and James to come back from the pool.

"What are we going to do this weekend? Katie and Mama Knight are out of town. We have nothing to do!" Carlos whimpered.

"We could go to a party." Logan suggested.

"James said he wants to stay here." Carlos replied. Both boys knew of the other's crush. Logan's on Kendall, and Carlos' on James.

"Now that you say that, I bet Kendall will too.." The pale boy trailed off.

"Wanna get some alcohol?" Carlos beamed.

"And do what?" Logan asked, he'd never had anything other then a wine cooler.

"We get Kendall and James drunk! Come on! This is what we've been waiting for!" Carlos said.

"Where would we get the drinks?" Logan said.

"Guitar Dude! He always has alot." Carlos said.

Logan sighed. "You've put a lot of thought into this, huh?" He asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Wait, how do you know _we _won't be the ones they have to carry to our rooms?" Logan said.

"That, my friend," Carlos started. "Is all about luck." He breathed.

Logan sighed again. "Alright. I'm in." He said.

Carlos bounced on the couch. "And, I heard from a little tycoon that Kendall can't hold his liquor worth a damn." Carlos said.

Logan smiled. "Well yay." He said.

After about twenty minutes, James and Kendall came through the door.

"Hey! Guys!" Carlos said. He got up and joined the two. "Wanna have a drinking party this weekend?" Carlos asked.

Kendall and James shared glances, and smiled. "Sure." They both said.

"Wait. Logan, you drink?" Kendall asked, joining the small boy on the couch.

"N-not really.. I have a wine cooler now and then.." He said.

"Well then, I guess it'll be fun to watch the smart one get wasted." Kendall breathed. (1)

"Just give Carlos twenty bucks to help with the alcohol." Logan snapped.

Everyone gave Carlos twenty dollars, and he left the apartment with James.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Kendall said.

"I know, right?" Logan said.

_The next night!:_

Carlos ran to Logan and Kendall's shared room and started beating on the door. "Get out here!" He yelled.

Kendall and Logan quickly joined James and Carlos on the couch. On the coffee table infront of the boys were dozens of bottles of beer and wine coolers.

"Shit, get enough?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, there's more in the fridge, want me to get those?" He asked.

"No! We'll die from poisoning!" Kendall gasped.

"Okay, everyone get a beer." James said. "Or wine cooler for Logan." He added with a smirk.

Logan just scoffed. He grabbed a beer and glared at the tall boy.

"So, are we playing a drinking game?" Kendall asked.

"Yep! Have you ever." He said simply.

Logan noticed that there was four shot glasses and a few bottles of beer and wine coolers on the floor. He sighed and got up.

"Come on, before I decide to leave." He breathed as he sat down on the floor.

The three others joined him and smiled. "Who's going first?" Kendall asked as he poured everyone's shot glasses.

"Me." James said. "Have you ever had your first kiss?" He asked. Everyone took their shot.

Carlos refilled everyone's shot glasses and smirked. "Have you ever gotten into a fight?" He said.

Only Kendall and Carlos took a shot. Everything was going smoothly. That is, until Kendall's turn.

"Have you ever lost your virginity?" He said with an evil grin.

Everyone fidgeted, but no one took a shot. Logan was actually quite surprised, but didn't say anything. It was his turn.

"Uh.. have you ever.. cried while watching a sad movie?" He asked. Only Kendall and Logan drank the shots. This made Logan smile. He thought Kendall would be the type.

After about three more questions, Kendall and James both had a slight drunken blush. Logan looked over at Carlos and flashed a smirk. He got the message.

"Have you ever tanned on a beach?" Carlos asked. Only James took a shot.

"Have you ever went to the hockey rink alone?" Logan asked. Only Kendall took a shot.

It worked, those last two shots did it. The two were effectively wasted.

Kendall was starring at his hand and smiling. "Have you ever just looked at your hand?" He slurred. (2)

James picked up Kendall other hand and looked at it. "Dude, you're drunk." He said.

"And you are too!" He hissed. He lightly pushed the pretty boy over, and effectively knocked him over. Logan and Carlos stepped in.

"That's it. Come on, boys." They said. They got the two boys and dragged them to their separate rooms.

When Logan shut the door, Kendall was already in bed.

"Kendall, need help with your pajamas?" Logan asked. He didn't mind the awkward questions, it made things easier.

Kendall just giggled. When Logan moved closer, it happened. Kendall grabbed his arm and yanked the small boy closer. He straddled Logan's hips and leaned down on the boy.

"Logie, I love you." He said.

Logan just smiled. "Kendall, you're just drunk." He said.

Kendall shook his head. "I dun care. I love you." He said.

"Kendall, just go to sle-" He was cut off by Kendall's lips.

When Kendall pulled away, Logan was gasping for breathe. Kendall didn't waste time. He bit on Logan's neck, and nipped at his collarbone. Logan squirmed under the taller boy.

"K-Kendall.." Logan whispered.

Kendall leaned up and thrust his crotch into Logan's making him moan. "You like that?" He hissed.

Logan just nodded. This was Carlos' best idea.

Kendall quickly ripped off the smaller boy's shirt and licked his lips. He ran his hand up and down Logan's abs, and sucked on his left nipple, slightly biting it.

Logan couldn't take it. He wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and flipped him over. He straddled the blonde's hips and smiled. "You, Kendall," He said as he licked his lips. "are wearing to many clothes." He said.

_And with Carlos and James:_

Carlos took off his shoes and turned to James. "James, either you take your shoes off, or I do." He said.

James smiled. "Make me." He said.

Carlos tackled the tall boy onto the bed and they wrestled for about thirty seconds before James was on top of Carlos. He sat on the small Latino's stomach with a smile plastered on his face. "I win." He said.

Carlos just stared at the tall boy. James stared back, and he leaned down to press their lips together. Carlos propped himself on his elbows and their lips met.

When they pulled away, their eyes met again. Carlos flipped the tall boy over and took his shoes off. As soon as they hit the floor, he straddled James' hips and rolled his hips, pushing weight across the brunette's throbbing member.

James hissed in pleasure, and Carlos took off his shirt. "I made you, didn't I?" Carlos asked.

James just smirked. "Now, get those pants off." James breathed.

_And back with the horny blonde:_

Kendall quickly got the boy off his hips and took his shirt off. He began fiddling with his belt, while Logan was taking off his shoes. When he looked at the blonde, he was naked.

Logan squeaked. Before he could say anything, Kendall was unbuckling his belt. He quickly assisted the tall boy, and got his pants off. Kendall smirked. "Your briefs are still on." He said. He palmed Logan through the thin material which made him squirm.

Kendall pulled the briefs off, and released Logan's massive member.

"Oh, where have you been hiding this?" He asked. Logan blushed. Kendall grasped Logan's member in his hand and lightly stroked it. After he thought he'd teased the boy enough, he leaned down and engulfed Logan's cock.

Logan let out a choked out moan. "Kendall!" He moaned.

Kendall just bobbed his head up and down Logan's length. Logan's breathe became hitched after a bit. Kendall pulled off, which made Logan whimpered.

"Fuck me, Logan." He said in a husky voice.

_And the horny brunette?:_

Carlos quickly removed his pants. He unbuttoned James' pants and pulled them off. James smiled. "Nice jockstrap." He whispered huskily.

"Nice boxers." Carlos whispered back. He palmed the taller boy through the boxers which made him cry out in pleasure. Carlos quickly ripped said garment off.

James pushed the smaller boy over and pulled his jockstrap down, releasing his huge member. James couldn't wait any longer. He engulfed the entire length of Carlos' cock, making the small boy moan. After he was effectively lubed up, James straddled his hips. He lined Carlos' member up with his entrance.

"Ready, Carlos?" James hissed. Carlos couldn't say anything before James slammed down onto his member. As soon as he was hilted, they both sighed.

James waited before he was accustom to the intrusion, as soon as he was, he started rolling his hips. Carlos moaned in pleasure.

_And with the other two:_

Kendall laid on his back and pushed his rear out to Logan. The small boy quickly took the offer. He threw Kendall's legs over his shoulder and looked at the tall boy. He was so.. vulnerable.

He lined himself up with Kendall's member and sighed. "You sure you want this?" He whispered.

Kendall smirked. "Fuck me!" Kendall yelled.

Logan poked his side. "Shh! You want to make Carlos and James think we're up to something?" He whispered.

"Aren't we?" Kendall pouted.

Logan smirked. "Good point." He said. He pressed into Kendall's entrance and when only the head of his member was in, he waited. Kendall smiled. "Move." He breathed.

Logan slowly pushed into the blonde and when he was hilted, he waited. Kendall didn't say anything for a moment. Logan just kissed his chest and waited. This was his first time, and he didn't want to hurt his crush of months.

After about a minute, Kendall whispered, "Move."

Logan slowly pulled out of the tall boy, and pressed back into him. After a few slow pushes, he began rolling his hips. Kendall grunted in pleasure. "Harder!" He gasped. Logan obliged. He angled his thrust, and slammed straight into Kendall's prostate, doing just want he wanted. The tall boy gasped and clenched the sheets of the bed. "Logan! There!" He groaned.

_Oh, yeah! There's other people having sex, isn't there?:_

James picked up the pace. He was quickly bouncing on Carlos' member and making him moan his name. After a few minutes, both their breathes became hitched. James rubbed Carlos' stomach. "Cum for me, Carlitos." He whispered.

Hearing that, Carlos was over the edge. He let out one last moan, clenched the sheets, and came deep into the tall boy.

Seeing the Latino's face scrunch up from his orgasm, James lost it. He came all over Carlos' chest and stomach.

James slowly pulled off Carlos and collapsed next to small boy.

Carlos giggled and turned to the tall boy. He was about to say something when he noticed James was fast asleep. He sighed. One thought was rushing through his mind.

_"I hope he doesn't regret me in the morning."_

_And with the two horny rabbits:_

Kendall's breathe was the first to become hitched. Logan reached a hand up and began stroking Kendall's aching member. After a few more thrusts, Kendall came all over both his stomach and Logan's hand. Feeling Kendall's inner walls clench around his member, he came deep into the tall boy.

Logan gingerly pulled out of the tall boy and laid beside him. Kendall turned to the small boy and ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you." He whispered. That's what did it for Logan. He remembered that Kendall was drunk.

"T-thats the beer talking.." He whispered.

"Alright, then ask me in the morning. I geh-geh..- bet I'll say the same thing." He slurred. (3)

"Okay." Logan said. Kendall smiled. He pulled the boy closer and hugged him.

"Now, sleep here with me." He whispered.

"O-okay.." The small boy said. He buried his face in Kendall's chest and fell asleep.

_The morning after in James and Carlos' room:_

James groaned. He felt like _shit. _He brought his hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat away.

"I should not have drank that last sh-" He noticed he was wrapped in Carlos' arms and they were both naked.

"Oh sh-" He noticed Carlos' smile.

James couldn't do it. He couldn't move. He didn't really _want_ to, but he _couldn't _if he did. Carlos was the child like one. The one _everyone _loved. Including him. He loved Carlos for a few months. He was just giving up, when this happened. He ran a hand over the small boy's cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and his smile became a frown.

"You'r-you're regretting last night, aren't you?" He whimpered.

James smiled. "Nope. I'm happy actually. My first time was with the love of my life." He breathed.

This made Carlos' year. He hugged the tall boy closer and giggled. "So does that make us official?" He beamed.

James pulled the small boy closer and pressed their lips together. "You bet it does." He said.

_And in Logan and Kendall's room:_

Kendall's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "Oh my god, what did I do last night? I feel like-" He noticed Logan's arms wrapped around him.

He smiled. He'd had a crush on the small boy for months now, and he could barely keep it a secret. He tried to sit up, but his lower back pain disagreed with him. "Good _god_he could be rough." He muttered.

Logan woke up and tightened his grip and buried his head in his side. "So, was it the beer talking?" He asked.

Kendall smiled. "Nope. I love you, Logan." He said.

"You remembered what you said?" He beamed. He sat up and looked into Kendall's eyes.

"Nope. But I do love you." He whispered. He pressed their lips together.

When they pulled away, Logan could tell he felt bad. "I'll go get you some water." He said.

Kendall nodded. "Thanks." He said.

The boy walked out, and Kendall wiggled happily.

_"Best weekend. Ever." _He thought.

**:3~! Hope everyone likes this! I don't. I have an.. awkward fic planned. I just have to fix it up a little.**

**(1) My sister (23) says she's never seen a smart person get drunk.  
>(2) Alot of the people around here get high, and I hear this <em>alot <em>I know its a high question and not a drunk one, but I couldn't think of any DX  
>(3) He's suppose to say "guarantee" but I know a few people that when drunk, try to say big words, and can't pronounce them right.<strong>

**Oh! And! the next few fanfics I do will be Victorious. My proof-reader says my audience (the small one I have)'ll get bored. I would just like to say: I WILL NOT BE STAYING! I can barely handle BTR-fics x_x so! Hope those turn out well.. **


End file.
